Assassin (Li Shu Wen)
This page contain info of Assassin (Li Shu Wen) Innates Martial Arts "Seeing is believing. Feeling is enlightment" * Mana Cost: 0 * Hotkey: D ** Passive: Assassin reads deadly intention in the air, marking enemies with Mark of Fatality whenever they cast a spell in Assassin's vicinity. Active: Assassin focuses his murderous presence on a target to silence it and apply Mark of Fatality. Mark of Fatality grants vision to Assassin and has a chance to critically strike when attacking a marked enemy. *** Search Radius: 700 *** Mark of Fatality duration: 2 *** Mark of Fatality vision radius: 200 *** Mark of Fatality crit. rate: 30% *** Mark of fatality crit. damage: 150% *** Silence duration: 1.5 * Cooldown: 30 * Notes: 'Upgradable by 'Improve Martial Arts, which provides with boosted Search Radius (1050), Mark of Fatality Duration (4) and allows Li Shuwen to deal bonus damage on attacks based on opponents maximum health (3.5%). Also allows Fierce Tiger Strike and No Second Strike to mark the enemy. Berserk * Mana Cost: 0 * Hotkey: F ** Assassin is enraged and becomes a Berserker class, removing all negative and crowd control effects on himself. This ability can only be casted if Assassin is not revoked from master. During duration Assassin enjoys bonus attack damage but may not cast No Second Strike. *** Duration: 8 *** Bonus Damage: 100 * Cooldown: 45 * Requires Attribute: Dual Class Skills Presence Concealment "Serene meditation within the Sphere Boundary severs Assassin's presence from the outer world, setting the stage for the ruthless hunter." * Mana Cost: 100 * Cast Delay: 0.8 * Hotkey: Q ** Assassin melds into nature, becoming invisible and gaining bonus health and mana regen. This effect lasts as long as Assassin does not take any action. *** Regeneration(HP&MP): 4%/6%/8%/10%/12% *** Movespeed bonus: 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% *** Movespeed bonus duration: 3 * Cooldown: 30/26/22/18/14 * Upgrade: Furious Chain (casting an ability grants bonus 20% attack speed and 5% movement speed) * Notes: Invisibility will not be broken as long as Assassin doesn't move (be it right click or an auto-attack). Using items or Skills will keep you concealed. That means that if enemy spots you cloaking you can use a Blink Scroll or a TP scroll to get away. Or get behind enemy lines by teleporting to ward from scout familiar while being invisible. Turning off auto-attack so as not to break invisibility after casting skills by accident is something to consider. Cosmic Orbit * Mana Cost: 200 * Hotkey: W ** Assassin gains a momentary boost to magic resistance and armor when an ability is cast. In addition, his every fourth basic attack casts Martial Arts on target. *** Momentary Resistance: 50% *** Momentary Resistance Duration: '''0.1/0.2/0.3/0.4/0.5 *** '''Momentary Bonus Armor: 30 *** Bonus Attack Speed: 15%/30%/45%/60%/75% *** Bonus Movement Speed: 15% *** Attack Speed and Movement Speed Buff Duration: 8 * Cooldown: 22 * Upgrade: Furious Chain (casting an ability grants bonus 20% attack speed and 5% movement speed) Fierce Tiger Strike * Mana Cost: 200/300/400 * Type: Anti-Gate Noble Phantasm * Hotkey: E ** Assassin chains together 3 ferocious strikes. All 3 strikes must be cast on the same target. 1st: Dashes to the target, dealing magic damage and slowing. 2nd: Lands body blow, dealing magic damage and ministunning. 3rd: Smashes critical point with elbow, dealing pure damage based on target's max health and applying a powerful slow. *** 1st Strike Cast Range: 700 *** 1st Strike Cast Delay: 0.3 *** 1st Strike Magic Damage: 300/350/400/450/500 *** 1st Strike Slow: 30% *** 1st Strike Slow Duration: 3 *** 2nd Strike Cast Range: 250 *** 2nd Strike Cast Delay: 0.4 *** 2nd Strike Magic Damage: '''300/350/400/450/500 *** '''3rd Strike Cast Range: '''250 *** '''3rd Strike Cast Delay: '''0.6 *** '''3rd Strike Pure Damage: '''35% of max HP *** '''3rd Strike Slow: '''60% *** '''3rd Strike Slow Duration: '''3 * '''Cooldown: 20 * Upgrade: Improve Martial Arts (allows Fierce Tiger Strike and No Second Strike to mark enemy with Mark of Fatality), Furious Chain (gives bonus damage based on agi with a ratio of 2, gives single target abilities an ability to refund 200 mana when cast on targets under Mark of Fatality, boosts attack speed by 20% and movement speed by 5% upon casting abilities). * Notes: Casting three strikes requires 900 mana, while Furious Chain lowers total amount of mana spent to 300(assuming enemy has mark of fatality before you cast first E), making it a good investment. If you do E-E-E combo and enemy has no mark the three hit combo will cost 500, which is still noticeably lower than 900. No Second Strike "The swirl of Chi shatters its victim's inner system, bringing them sure death regardless of physical prowess." * Mana Cost: 800 * Type: '''Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm * '''Hotkey: R ** Assassin decimates target with a devastating body blow to a vital spot, stunning, inflicting pure damage, and leaving Open Wound for several seconds. While Open Wound lasts, further damage done by Assassin will stun and deal pure damage again. *** Damage Pure: 650/700/750/800/850 *** Stun Duration: 0.7 *** Open Wound Duration: 3.5 *** Open Wound Damage: 25/50/75/100/125 *** Open Wound Stun Duration: 0.6 * Cast Range: 225 * Cast Delay: 1 * Cooldown: 30 * Upgrades: Circulatory Shock (gives bonus pure damage of 150 and also, at the end of Open Wounds, consumes Marks of Fatality, each dealing 10% magical damage based on missing health), Improve Martial Arts (allows Fierce Tiger Strike and No Second Strike to mark enemy with Mark of Fatality), Furious Chain (gives bonus damage based on agi with a ratio of 2, gives single target abilities an ability to refund 200 mana when cast on targets under Mark of Fatality, boosts attack speed by 20% and movement speed by 5% upon casting abilities). Attributes Circulatory Shock * Required Stat Points: 11 ** No Second Strike gains bonus pure damage. In addition, the wound erupts at the end of Open Wound duration, consuming all Mark of Fatality stacks on the target to deal magic damage based on their missing health. * No Second Strike Bonus Pure Damage: 150 * Additional Damage Per Stack: 10% Improve Martial Arts * Required Stat Points: 10 ** Increases passive detection range, Mark of Fatality's duration, and allows base attack against Marked enemy to deal percentage of target's max health as magic damage. Also, allows Fierce Tiger Strike and No Second Strike to apply Mark of Fatality. * Mark of Fatality Duration: 4 * Additional Damage on Base Attack: 3.5% Dual Class Required Stat Points: 12 Unlocks: Berserk Furious Chain * Required Stat Points: 12 ** Assassin's single-target abilities deal additional damage based on AGI and refund a flat amount of mana if cast on a target with Mark of Fatality. Also, casting an ability grants him stackable bonus attack speed and movement speed. * AGI Ratio: 2 * Mana Refund: 200 * Bonus Attack Speed per Stack: 20% * Bonus Movement speed per Stack: '''5% Combo '''Raging Dragon Strike * Activation: Cast Cosmic Orbit (W), which will unlock combo's first strike (E). Requires 20 in all stats. * Total mana of all spells: 1100 (500 with Furious Chain) ** Assassin chains together 3 fearful moves. 1st: Dashes to target, striking all enemies in his path for magic damage and slowing them. 2nd: Stomps the ground, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and stunning them if they are affected by Mark of Fatality. 3rd: Ascends into the sky with a powerful roundhouse, launching enemies into the air. Assassin then rapidly teleports around airborne enemies, delivering multiple hits each dealing composite damage and applying Mark of Fatality. If Assassin fails to activate the 3rd strike, cooldown is significantly reduced. *** 1st Strike Cast Range: 700 *** 1st Strike Magic Damage: 600 *** 1st Strike Cast Delay: 0.3 *** 1st Strike Slow: 30% *** 1st Strike Slow Duration: 3 *** 2nd Strike Cast Range: 500 *** 2nd Strike Physical Damage: 600 *** 2nd Strike Cast Delay: 0.4 *** 2nd Strike Damage Radius: 500 *** 2nd Strike Stun Duration: 1 *** 3rd Strike Cast Range: 500 *** 3rd Strike Composite Damage: 150 *** 3rd Strike Cast Delay: 0.6 *** 3rd Strike Aerial Hitcount: 15 *** 3rd Strike Knockup Duration: 1.7 * Cooldown: 110 * Notes: While first strike needs to be targeted, second and third one are no target so as long as enemies are nearby you can mash E after first strike connects. Composite damage is one third of each type(1/3 magical, 1/3 physical and 1/3 pure). * If third (aerial) strike does not hit anyone cooldown gets reduced. Gameplay Build Suggestion * Standard ** Skill Build: R=E>Q=W ** Core Attribute: Circulatory Shock, Improve Martial Arts, Furious Chain ** Can max STR afterwards to increase survivability or AGI/DMG to maximize damage output Tips * Assassin possesses incredibly high amount of single target damage when not interrupted. The standard combo E-C Scroll-R-E-S Scroll-E can easily dish out 3000+ damage, sufficient to kill any hero without defensive measures. However, the mana cost constraint has to be addressed first by acquisition of Improve Martial Arts and Furious Chain attributes. Until then, simple E-C Scroll-R-S Scroll combo is usually good enough to bust any squishy hero. * Consider investing into AGI and optionally DMG to scale into late-game. AGI ratio on Furious Chain attribute works very well with multi-hit nature of Assassin, and additional attack speed ensures that the target is silenced at all times while dueling with base attack. Category:Servants